


Pretty in Pink

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Pretty in Pink

Just a couple weeks after you got your camera, Thor needed to head home to Asgard for a bit. You were bummed, but thankful it wasn’t closer to her birthday. He had left that morning, and Hope was down for her afternoon nap. So, you were sitting on one of the couches, your legs up, feet on the coffee table. You had your laptop on your thighs, simply browsing ideas for Hope’s birthday, and Christmas. She’d only been about a month old for her first, so you were really looking forward to this one. 

Coming across a mommy and me shop, you smiled. There would come a time when she would be way too embarrassed to match with you, but for now...she didn’t know the difference. This would make for some very cute pictures! 

You would up buying four different matching sets, making sure to vary the sizes- up until 18 months. 

* * *

Since you paid for faster shipping, everything arrived just a few days later. It got even better when JARVIS announced that Thor was back. Grinning, you rushed to Hope, scooping her up. “Let’s get dressed and go see Daddy.” You bounced her gently on your hip. 

* * *

Thor was chatting with Clint and Steve about something back in Asgard when you brought Hope down. You were in a light pink sun dress that went to right above your knees, and Hopes was the same. On the bottom, there were a few little flowers. “There’s Daddy.” You said to hope when you saw him. 

She clapped, happy to see him. “My loves! You look beautiful. Both of you.” He nodded to the men before walking over. Once Hope was in his arms, he kissed your cheek. “I must say that I enjoy the two of you matching. It’s adorable!” 

“I’m glad, because I got us more than one matching outfit.” You giggled. “Before she gets old enough to refuse.” You joked. 


End file.
